<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Remnant of a Bygone Era by SugarLandBabyGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013474">Remnant of a Bygone Era</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarLandBabyGirl/pseuds/SugarLandBabyGirl'>SugarLandBabyGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Modern Era, Mystery, References to Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:35:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarLandBabyGirl/pseuds/SugarLandBabyGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>'Are you lost,'</i>  I queried.</p>
<p><i>'No,'</i> replied he with a wistful smile. <i>'I am home.'</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Remnant of a Bygone Era</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I once came upon a young man sitting upon some dusty ruins on a small hill, baking in the unforgiving Mediterranean sun.</p>
<p>Most beautiful of all men was he, I thought. A blinding beauty that was almost painful to look upon. Youthful in form, golden skinned and curly haired, yet ancient in poise.</p>
<p><i>'Are you lost,'</i> I queried with sandpaper for a tongue.</p>
<p><i>'No,'</i> replied he with a wistful smile. Then, eyes as old as the sea itself fell upon me. <i>'I am home.'</i></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part I of what is a very short Greek Mythology inspired mini series.</p>
<p>Please. Do not steal, copy, or post anywhere without my permission.<br/>Thank you for reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>